


Você é diferente

by b0rnbackwards



Series: ACoTar - Mini fics [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rnbackwards/pseuds/b0rnbackwards
Summary: Cassian se esforça muito para evitar Nesta na festa de Queda das Estrelas. Nesta na maioria das vezes não faz ideia do que está acontecendo e continua aparecendo onde quer que ele esteja. Não é diferente quando ele vai até a varanda para pegar um ar fresco, e ela também aparece lá (mas ela vai lá para pegar um Cassian bêbado).





	Você é diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Não resisti e ficou mega longo!!! Espero que você goste <3

Era Queda das Estrelas. O primeiro de Nesta, e também a primeira vez que foi à uma festa na Corte Noturna. Ela parecia odiar Cassian muito menos do que o odiava há alguns meses, mas ela nunca parou de provocá-lo e fazer da sua vida um inferno. Cassian não imaginava que algum dia ela iria parar, e ele não queria que ela o fizesse. Seus pequenos jogos de briga tiravam sua mente do mundo exterior, de tudo que não eles dois. Faziam ele prestar atenção a ela, aos seus olhos astutos e expressão dura que sempre se suavizou um pouco quando começam uma de suas batalhas de insultos.  _ Mãe _ , ela até ria às vezes, e era linda toda vez que fazia isso. Certa vez, ele até parou de lutar contra o seu controle e se deixou aproximar, quase se deixou expressar com palavras o quão bonita ele achava Nesta Archeron. Mas não o fez. Ele se aproximou, e ela olhou-o nos olhos por um segundo, como se ela estivesse se inclinando para beijá-lo, mas mudou de idéia e se afastou. Cassian sabia que ela também queria. Queria beijá-lo, tocá-lo. Ele podia sentir em seus ossos cada vez que eles estavam no mesmo ambiente. Mas ela nunca tomou iniciativa, nunca pareceu aceitar seus avanços, então ele não fez nada.

Esta noite, porém, não fazer nada provou ser muito difícil, porque ele continuava tentando evitá-la, mas ela continuava aparecendo onde quer que fosse. Porque ela parecia absolutamente impressionante, com um vestido que mostrava mais pele, sem as mangas que sempre usava. Seus cabelos, geralmente colocados em um rabo de cavalo, estavam soltos, cobrindo seus ombros. Ele queria puxá-los, arrancar seu vestido, beijá-la por toda parte, e ser sua ruína. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele considerou não beber, temendo se aproximar dela, dizer algo errado que a assustaria para sempre enquanto ele estava embriagado. Mas na segunda vez ele a vira, Rhys e Feyre apresentando-a a um grupo de feéricos cujos nomes ele não se lembrava, forçando um sorriso falso, ela olhou para ele, dos pés à cabeça, e logo para os olhos. O olhar quase o queimou vivo, e ele precisava de todo o álcool na festa para tentar mantê-la fora de sua mente.

Não funcionou, exatamente. Ele sempre mudava os grupos de conversa pela da festa, indo de ambiente para ambiente, tentando fugir dela e do vestido preto, sem mangas, mas ela sempre aparecia, perto o suficiente para olhar, longe demais para tocar. Logo quando o vinho começou a fazer efeito, ele pensou em chamá-la para o lado, falar com ela, mas não o fez. Quando ele estava bêbado o suficiente para realmente pensar duas vezes sobre isso, ele foi até a varanda atrás de ar fresco. Mas, é claro que ela também iria até lá. Ele estava olhando para o céu noturno, com o copo meio cheio esquecido em sua mão, quando ele a ouviu subir. Ele já tinha memorizado como seus passos soavam, e suspirou ao primeiro sinal deles vindo em sua direção. Ela parou ao lado dele e respirou fundo.

\- Olá, Nesta. - Ele disse, tentando e falhando em parecer normal. O vinho estava começando a perder efeito, mas ele ainda estava afetado, seus instintos rugindo para ele puxá-la pela cintura e pressionar sua lateral contra a dele. De repente se sentiu com frio.

\- Eu odeio festas. - Foi a resposta dela. O canto da boca de Cassian subiu um pouco.

\- É claro que odeia. - No segundo em que falou, ele  _ sentiu _ Nesta revirar os olhos.

\- Você simplesmente não pode ter uma conversa normal com ninguém, pode?

\- E você é puro charme. - Disse ele, sem se acovardar, ansioso pela normalidade de suas briguinhas.

\- Bem, alguns dos machos lá dentro certamente pensam assim.

As orelhas e o rosto de Cassian queimaram. Ele quase quebrou o copo que estava segurando com uma mão, mas respirou fundo e calou seus instintos perguntar quem, para fazê-los se arrepender de sequer chegar perto dela.

\- E mesmo assim, aqui está com um bastardo zé ninguém para te fazer companhia. - Ele dispara de volta, sua máscara lúdica voltando ao lugar. Ela abriu um sorriso perverso que dizia que a máscara não a enganava.

\- De alguma forma eu me pego desfrutando da companhia desse bastardo zé ninguém mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. - Ela diz, e parece tão surpresa ao dizer quanto Cassian estava em ter ouvido. Ele decide seguir os instintos, então. Coloca uma mão em sua cintura e puxa Nesta para seu lado, seus corpos encaixando perfeitamente. Ela não luta contra o movimento. Ele procura por seus olhos, azuis e profundos, como o oceano, e sorri. Ele nem sabe o que está acontecendo quando ela o beija. Em um instante ele está olhando-a nos olhos, no próximo seus olhos estão fechados e sua boca está sobre a dele, mas ela se afasta rápido, muito rápido, e vira as costas para ele. Seu corpo inteiro parece acordar, seus sentidos funcionando melhor do que nunca, sua mente clara. Ele deixa o copo que ele esqueceu que estava segurando e usa sua mão agora livre para tocar seu ombro.

\- Nesta. 

\- Eu ...-  Ela começa, mas não termina. Ele a vira e olha para ela. Seu rosto está vermelho, seus olhos olhando para baixo. Ela está com vergonha.

\- Este... Este foi seu primeiro beijo? -  Ele pergunta, tão suavemente quanto pode. Ela olha para baixo, fechando os olhos. Suas mãos sobem aos seus braços e ela abraça a si mesma. - Oh. Não se preocupe, eu vou te ensinar.

As sobrancelhas dela se ergueram, seus olhos azuis o colaram no lugar, quase congelando-o. - Por que iria querer? Por que não encontrar uma mulher que saiba o que ela está fazendo? 

\- De alguma forma, eu me pego desfrutando a companhia de uma ex-humana frágil mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. - Ele disse, e ela soltou uma risadinha sarcástica, toda a tensão deixando seus ombros e braços. 

\- Frágil? Bem que você queria.

\- Eu não quero, na verdade. - Ele sussurrou, segurando o rosto dela com a mão e beijando-a lentamente e suavemente, ao contrário de sua primeira tentativa apressada. Ela sorriu, pareceu gostar, então ele fez de novo. E de novo.

 

* * *

 

\- Vá logo!

Nesta estava praticamente gritando. Seu corpo estava tenso da cabeça aos pés, e Cassian não tinha certeza de como proceder. Passaram-se alguns meses desde Queda das Estrelas, e ele e Nesta começaram a passar muito tempo juntos. Sozinhos. 

Esta foi a primeira vez em que eles tiraram as roupas. Cassian estava beijando seu pescoço, deixando pequenas mordidas ao redor da área, enquanto suas mãos percorriam seu corpo nu. Ele parou quando ela disse as palavras. 

\- Ei, você está bem? 

\- Olha, eu nunca fiz isso antes e tudo o que ouvi é que dói pela primeira vez. Então anda logo.

A respiração dela era pesada, e ele não tinha certeza se era por causa do momento, porque ela queria, ou porque estava nervosa. 

\- Você não quer …

\- Não!-  Nesta interrompeu. - Quer dizer, eu quero! Mas …

\-  Ei, - Ele disse, beijando sua testa. - Está tudo bem. Vamos devagar.

\- Isso só vai me deixar mais nervosa. - Ela disse, seu rosto se fechando. Cassian sorriu, levando as mãos até os ombros dela. 

\- Nisso...- Cassian praticamente cantou - Eu posso tentar ajudar. -  Ele apertou seus ombros um pouco, usando seu polegar para viajar para cima e para baixo na parte superior, traçando uma linha da ponta do osso do ombro para a curva entre seu ombro e pescoço. Ela soltou um suspiro. 

\- Vamos relaxar, sim? Não tem pressa. - Sua voz era um sussurro, sua boca perto de sua orelha. Ela concordou com a cabeça. Suas mãos passaram a descer lentamente pelas costas dela, seu polegar fazendo círculos sobre os músculos tensos, acalmando-os um por um, como uma canção de ninar. Enquanto suas mãos viajavam, mais e mais baixo, ele beijou seu pescoço suavemente, descendo para beijar seu ombro e voltar para cima. Ele parou por um segundo para mordiscar sua orelha, e sentiu seu corpo tremer. Ele se aproximou, as costas dela coladas ao peito dele, e retomou a massagem nas coxas. Toda vez que mudava o lugar que ele acariciava, ele a mordia. Coxa externa. Uma mordida em seu ombro. O topo de suas coxas. Uma mordida na curva entre o ombro e o pescoço. Parte interna da coxa. Uma mordida em seu pescoço. Quando ele parou de massageá-la, ela já estava tremendo um pouco, sua respiração desigual. Ele deslizou sua mão de sua coxa para o calor entre suas pernas, e o encontrou molhado. Seu próprio corpo, focado unicamente nela até este momento, estremeceu um pouco, seu comprimento começando a latejar. Ele usou os dedos para fazer círculos lentos naquele ponto que ele sabia que ela iria amar, e ela ficou tensa por um momento, mas ele continuou cuidadosamente. 

\- Está tudo bem? -  Ela não respondeu, então ele parou, mas apenas para encontrar a mão dela em seu antebraço, apertando-o e movendo-o para baixo. Ele retomou os movimentos e ela soltou um gemido baixo, sua cabeça caindo no ombro dele. Seu próprio gemido seguiu o dela, quando viu seu rosto, seus olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, seu pescoço nu diante dele. Nesta era uma fortaleza, e para tê-la nua e exposta assim... Ele pressionou seu comprimento contra as costas dela, sem pensar, e lamentou fazê-lo quando ela abriu os olhos e a cena se foi. Para sua surpresa, ela sorriu, novamente empurrando seu antebraço.  _ Mais _ , seus olhos pareciam dizer. Ela queria mais. Cassian sentiu e pensou que Nesta seria o fim dele enquanto deslizava um dedo dentro dela, lento e hesitante. Enquanto ela apertava suas costas contra ele e gemia um pouco mais alto. Ele moveu a mão o mais devagar que pôde, e Nesta, sempre impaciente, moveu seus quadris contra a mão dele. _ Mais rápido _ . Ele obedeceu, e uma vez que o ritmo entre eles se estabilizou, ele colocou outro dedo, quase esperando que fosse difícil. Não foi. E o gemido que ela soltou em sua ação e a maneira como suas unhas pressionaram contra o antebraço dele antebraço fez sua cabeça girar. 

\- Pela Mãe,  _ Nesta _ ,-  ele disse, sua voz soando mais como um gemido. Os quadris de Nesta se moveram novamente como resposta, seus gemidos saindo com mais freqüência. Seus próprios quadris seguiram o movimento, ele não mais sendo capaz de ficar quieto. Eles continuaram indo, lentos e firmes, seus dedos indo mais e mais fundo. Seu cérebro estava derretendo. 

\- Estou pronta - Disse ela, torcendo o torso um pouco para o lado para olhar para ele. Sua testa tinha pequenas gotas de suor e seus olhos não paravam de se mover entre os de Cassian e a sua boca. Não demorou mais de um segundo para ele agarrá-la pela cintura e ajudá-la a se deitar enquanto ele ajustava sua própria posição para se deitar sobre ela. Seu corpo inteiro ardia, parecendo cantar uma canção enquanto sua pele tocava a dela. Seus pensamentos estavam nevoentos, clareando apenas o suficiente para que ele se sentisse um pouco envergonhado. Ele havia mudado de posição tão rápido sem sequer perguntar. E se ela não estivesse pronta? 

\- Espere, você tem certeza? 

\- Sim, Cass. Tenho certeza. 

Seus olhos diziam que seu cérebro estava tão nevoento quanto o dele, e ela se levantou um pouco, usando seus cotovelos para suportar seu peso, para chegar perto o suficiente para beijá-lo. O beijo estava úmido e apressado, mas não do mesmo modo que o primeiro beijo deles - o primeiro beijo dela - tinha sido. Era puro calor e suor se juntando enquanto seu torso sentia a pele dela, aquela música voltando a viver. Ele puxou sua perna para cima, apertando sua coxa apenas o suficiente para ela gemer em sua boca, e se posicionou. Ela quebrou o beijo e olhou para baixo,  _ para ele _ . Para seu torso e seu comprimento. Ele não pensou que era possível seu rosto corar ainda mais, mas corou. Os olhos dela estavam subindo e descendo por seu corpo, e demoravam um pouco em seu comprimento. Ele latejava e doía, movendo-se por conta própria. Ela abriu a boca como se quisesse dizer algo, mas desistiu, levando as mãos até os ombros dele e puxando-o para baixo para ela em vez disso. Eles se beijaram de novo, e Cassian percebeu que ela seria, de fato, o fim dele. Ele usou a mão que estava em sua coxa para se ajustar, e pressionou apenas um pouco contra sua umidade. Seus quadris moveram-se automaticamente, levando-lhe cada grama de força para não empurrar de uma só vez. 

\- Você vai me dizer ...-  Ele disse entre respirações ofegantes, - Se eu estiver te machucando.-  Não era uma pergunta. Ela assentiu e continuou a beijá-lo. Ele entrou lentamente, cada centímetro fazendo seu corpo cantar, doer,  _ implorar _ por mais e mais e mais. Ela gemeu seu nome, e seus sentidos todos aguçaram, sua cabeça perdendo controle completamente. Ele enterrou seu nariz na curva de seu pescoço e cheirou-a. Ele empurrou para dentro. Novamente, e novamente, e novamente. Os quadris dela se moveram com os dele, estabelecendo um ritmo acelerado, ambos já tão perto. Ele fez cada movimento de seus quadris um pouco mais forte, os gemidos que escapavam da boca de Nesta cada vez mais altos. Ele nem percebeu que ele mesmo estava gemendo até que ele tentou dizer o nome dela e sua boca já estava ocupada. Ele beijou e mordeu seu pescoço tão suavemente e gentilmente quanto pôde, mas não foi suficiente. Ele viu uma mancha roxa se formando em seu pescoço quando levantou a cabeça por um segundo, e então a viu. Sua boca também estava ficando roxa, pois ela estava mordendo seu próprio lábio inferior, e ele atingiu o clímax com um forte impulso, mais violento do que ele pretendia ou queria. Com esse impulso, o clímax de Nesta também a tomou, e seus quadris se moveram mais devagar enquanto Cassian a enchia, enquanto os dois se recuperavam. Cassian só percebeu que estava tremendo quando abriu os olhos para ver um olhar preocupado no rosto de Nesta. Seus braços estavam cada um em um lado da cabeça dela, suas mãos ainda apertando os lençóis. Sua respiração era tão dificultosa que ele achou que nem sequer estava respirando. 

\- Você está bem?-  Ela perguntou. Como se ela tivesse que se preocupar com ele. 

\-  _ Você _ está bem?-  Ele olhou ela de cima para baixo, tentando encontrar algo errado. 

\- Estou... ok. Você está tremendo.

\-  Ah. - Ele afrouxou seu aperto nos lençóis e deixou-se sair dela, deitado ao lado dela na cama. A perna dela imediatamente subiu para cobrir seu quadril. Eles olharam um para o outro por um tempo, suas respirações se estabilizando. 

\- Por quê?-  Ela perguntou. Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer. - Suponho que esteve com muitas outras antes de mim. 

Suas bochechas se aqueceram, e ele desejou não ter estado. Desejou ter esperado por ela. Teria valido à pena. 

\- Você é diferente. - Ele disse, sem saber como explicar. Mas ela franziu o cenho e abriu a boca novamente. - Seu cheiro ...-  Ele começou a explicar antes que ela pudesse perguntar, - É como beber vinho. Você faz meus sentidos ascenderem, enlouquecerem. - Ele olhou ela nos olhos, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu uma força que ele nunca tinha experimentado antes possuir seu coração, sua mente. Era como... Como se estivesse sendo espremido da cabeça aos pés, com tanta força que ele não conseguia respirar. Quando os olhos dela se arregalaram, ele soube que ela também sentia. Quando ele conseguiu respirar novamente, beijou seu lábio inferior, depois a ponta do nariz, a testa. 

\- Você é minha parceira. - Disse ele, sorrindo com uma felicidade que não sabia que era possível sentir. - É por isso.


End file.
